Guilty
by tomhollendmysuffering
Summary: It didn't come naturally. Not at all. But then, it wasn't necessarily a natural occurrence that, while posing as Lady Elizabeth's servant on a mission to find Sebastian Michaelis, Catherine would unexpectedly fall in love, especially with her betrothed young mistress.
1. Chapter 1

_"Guilty."_

 _The demon and the angel sat in opposite docks. The child in the angel's arms, sleeping and unaware. She was a new born, how should she know what her mother and father had been accused of. They were accused of creating her, demons and angels should never mix._

 _"You have two options." the judge said, "Your first, which is better for the both of you, is to leave the child for us to dispose of and carry on with your separate lives. The second is to look after the child for 13 years of its life, which as immortal beings will go in an instant, then be killed and the child will be placed in a reaper family and brought up_ as _a reaper."_

 _The child wriggled in her mother's arms and began to cry. The angel and the demon exchanged glances and nodded, they knew exactly what they wanted. Omnier Conquit Amor._

 **Guilty.**

 **She knew the word well. It rang through her head every time she closed her eyes**

 _"I want a story." The child demanded on the eve of her 3rd birthday. The demon would sigh, pick up the same story book and start to read._

 _"No." The child said. "A different one. Tell me another story."_

The _demon looked surprised. She was usually happy with the same old story every night, she had never done this before. He racked his brain for a story._

 _"Did I ever tell you the story of the demon destined to be a butler for the rest of eternity?" he asked his daughter. The child looked intrigued and shook her head. The demon smiled and carried on, "His name is Sebastian Michaelis."_

 **Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. He's the reason why she was here, she needed to find him.**

 _The child smiled brightly at her mother as she opened the present box to find a beautiful white dress._

 _"Happy 7th Birthday my little one!" The angel said as her daughter twirled around holding the dress to her chest. The child dropped the dress, ran and hugged her mother tightly. The child_ _repeated "I love you" and pressed her face into her mothers stomach._

 _A tear rolled down the angel's face._

 _'6 years left' she thought._

 **She fingered the fabric of the dress as she took it out of her suitcase.**

 **"I love you, mother." she whispered**

 _For the two days before her 13th birthday, the demon and the angel would do nothing but stare at their child, drinking in all her features. At every chance they could get they would hug her, kiss the top of her head and nuzzle into her dark hair._

 _The child thought this was strange but didn't question it._

 _There was noise. Deafening, suffocating, burning away at her subconscious like a raging beast. Her dreams were flooded with it, tearing her eardrums, screams and cries and flesh ripping and blood and her name. Just her name, cried out over and over through the metallic stench of blood._

 _She wakes up to silence. Silence and smoke and ash._

 **Catherine**

 _Silence, it's the sound that scares the girl most. There's nothing there but it still classifies as a sound, a nothing that is a thing. The child stands in what remains of her room. It was on the 1st floor but now it's on the ground. It had four walls and window but now it's rubble and glass and charred bits of wood. She had a chest of drawers and a wardrobe and a desk but all that remained had been crushed by the ceiling._

 _Through the dust and smoke the girl saw a dark figure standing amidst the ruins. Thinking of her father she darted through the bones of her childhood home unaware and not caring about her bare feet._

 _She ran faster and faster until she realised that the figure was not her father. In fact the figure had no resemblance to her father. The man, at least she thought it was a man, had long red hair reaching his thighs and was only a little taller than her. His glasses were on the end of a chain decorated in small human skulls and were bright red. His teeth were sharpened to the point of being spears and his green eyes smiled at her mischievously._

 _"Well dear me, what have we here?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Don't look at me like that, it makes me very embarrassed of my beauty!" the red-head put his hand to his forehead in mock-horror, he stretched his wide mouth into a mischievous grin. "So, little girl, what is your name?"_

 _The child was in shock, she had never met someone with such a big personality as she had only ever been around her parents but they weren't here._

 _"Where are my parents?" she asked bluntly._

 _"Dear child, hasn't anyone taught you how to use your manners?" the man placed a hand on his hip. "If someone asks you a question you don't reply with another question! That is 1) not grammatically correct and 2) just plain rude! Now child, answer my question, what is your name?"_

 _The child didn't say anything and looked at her almost grey feet._

 _"For god's sake child, say something!" the man waited but the child said nothing. "It seems you need help with your answer, let me show you how it's done." The man stood up straight and put both hands on his hips and cleared his throat. "If you were to ask me what my name was I would reply 'I am Grell, Grell Sutcliffe, A-Class Reaper and the most beautiful reaper there is!" Grell flashed a grin at the girl. "Now it's your turn!"_

 **Grell Sutcliffe, she had heard that name before.**

 _The child looked up at the man but not daring to look into his eyes, which were the colour of a swarm of locusts on their way to surround you._

 _"M-My name, is C-Catherine. I am a human and I don't know what's happened." the girl stammered._

 _"Your name's Catherine! Perfect your the exact person I was looking for!" Grell shrieked joyfully._

 _"What? You were looking for me.." Catherine was scared._

 _"But trust me, my child, you aren't human/ Dear girl, you've got it very wrong." he laughed, "Catherine you are an Akuma Tenshi, a demon angel, did your parents really not tell you something as big as this?"_

 **They hadn't, they had told me I was human, that I was normal. But no, I was a demon, and an angel. I was an Akuma Tenshi and he was a Shinigami, a reaper.**

 _"I-If you're a reaper, have you come to collect my soul... Am I dead?" the girl's eyes filled with tears._

 _"No, not just yet, you're an immortal being you're not dead yet!" he put his hand to his eyes and sighed. "Your parents have truly taught you nothing. You should know that on your 13th birthday you get placed into a reaper family, which is me, and your sinner parents are disposed of."_

 **My mother was an angel.**

 _The child's face went red with anger._

 _"Wow, Catherine! Your face is the equivalent to my hair." Grell flipped his hair and laughed. The child launched herself at him and pushed him down to the ground tackling him._

 **My father was a demon.**

 _"Don't you ever mention my parents like that!" The child growled. "Just tell me they are!"_

 _"You certainly have no manners, girl." Grell said, struggling to get up from underneath her. "Why don't you look around and think about what I said and make an informed guess. Your parents are dead, Catherine. Is it not obvious?"_

 **So I am an angel.**

 _The girl's face crumpled up and she folded into a ball. Grell took the opportunity to stand up and brush himself down. He fingered his sleeve and scoffed._

 _"Look at what you've done! My sleeve has ripped! You're mending this when we get home." Grell checked the rest of his clothing for rips, muttering to himself._

 **And a demon.**

 _"Home?" the word felt so strange as she said it._

 _"Yes home, it's nothing much but there's enough room to fit both of us." Grell smiled._

 **A demon.**

 _"It's better than this." he gestured to the rubble._

 **Like...**

 _"Well I'm sure it wasn't like this before the fire but it still must've been small, do you actually live here?" Grell asked receiving no reply._

 **Sebastian Michaelis**

"I'm sure you're used to it though so it doesn't matter. Anyway-" Grell began.

"Grell, what do you know about Sebastian Michaelis?" Catherine asked.


	3. Chapter 3

By this point, she really should have learnt the mechanics of making tea.

But then, making tea wasn't necessarily in an Akuma Tenshi's interest.

"Catherine!" her young mistress called from the parlour. "Have you almost finished that tea, you've been taking an age and I'm really thirsty!"

She scolded herself silently, 'You've been working as a maid for 6 months, Catherine, and you still haven't mastered making tea, if you can't do this for your young mistress what kind of maid would you be.'

"I'm coming, my lady!" Catherine called back, wiping the tea spills off the tray.

 _"You'll never guess what happened to me!" Grell shouted eagerly at his sister, 7 months previously._

 _"What?" Catherine replied calmly, her eyes not moving from the book she was reading. Grell pulled the book out of her hands and threw it into the corner._

 _"What the hell, Grell? I was reading tha-" Catherine started._

 _"I met Sebastian Michaelis."_

Catherine walked into the parlour to see the Lady Elizabeth curled up on the window seat, book in hand.

"I apologise profusely for the delay, the kettle wouldn't boil properly." the maid said as she placed the tray on the table next to her young mistress.

"Thank-you, Catherine." Lizzie said, smiling. Catherine began to walk away and attend to her other duties.

"Catherine.." Elizabeth called after her, "Would you stay with me? I'm ever so bored."

Catherine looked at her mistress warily. "Isn't Paula around, my lady?" she mumbled, shifting from foot to foot a little. Interacting with people had never been a talent of hers

"She's away," the young girl sighed, then smiled welcomingly. "So you'll stay?"

Catherine stood still for a moment, before perching cautiously on the edge of a wooden chair, and straightening her back stiffly.

"Can I ask, why are you so bored? You have plenty of toys to play with." the maid gestured to the table of Funtom's products.

"Yes I know," the Lady paused. "But I want to see Ciel!"

"Then why don't we go?" Catherine said a little too eagerly because she knew that seeing Ciel equals seeing Sebastian.

"I asked him if I could visit this weekend but he said no, he's been working on this Jack the Ripper case for months! I just want to see my fiance!" Lizzie cried out in frustration. Catherine smiled discreetly, she knew exactly who Jack the Ripper was.

 _"What! How, when?" Catherine could barely speak._

 _"Just today! Oh Catherine, he is just ravishing! Those red eyes, dark hair and milky skin!" Grell gushed over Sebastian, you could practically see his irises morph into heart shapes._

 _"Grell tell me how this happened." Catherine said firmly, bringing her brother back to earth._

 _"I just happened to become Ciel's aunt's assistant murderer and butler. The Londoners call me Jack the Ripper!" Grell smirked._

 _"Butler? You'd be an awful butler, bet you wouldn't be able to change your mistress' sheets with out consulting a manual." Catherine laughed._

 _"Oh shut up! I'm an expert butler." Grell said as Catherine rolled her eyes. "But, my dear, the greatest news is.. you may get to meet him too!"_

"What would you like to do, my lady?" the maid asked her mistress, still feeling awkward about her social ability.

"Tell me about you, Catherine! I feel as if I barely know you." Lizzie said.

"Okay, what would you like to know?" Catherine said, silently begging her mistress not to ask about her childhood.

"Lets start with the basics, what is your favourite thing to do?" Lizzie smiled, as if she actually cared.

"I-I love to read. I read as much as I can, anything, if you give it to me, I'd read it." Catherine laughed.

"I wish I could read more, but my mother makes me spend all my time in fencing lessons so I can learn to be the wife who looks out for her husband. I bet your mother isn't like that!" Lizzie began to laugh expecting Catherine to join in but she just stayed quiet, "Catherine, are you okay? You've suddenly become very quiet."

"I'm afraid my mother is no longer with us. She passed away when I was 13." the maid said, smiling to keep the tears back.

"Oh, Catherine! I'm so sorry." Lady Elizabeth put her arms round her maid. Catherine was surprised by the embrace and even more surprised as her heartbeat accelerated. She cautiously returned the hug and placed her head on her mistress' shoulder. Elizabeth pulled away and smiled her sweet smile once more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cathy!" Lady Elizabeth called from her bedroom. The maid flinched at the use of a nickname she despised, she only ever allowed her brother to call her that and even then she didn't like it, but for some reason Catherine smiled at the thought of her mistress calling her that. Her heart beat strangely again, it kept doing that and she couldn't understand why.

"Coming, my lady." Catherine ran up the stairs to her mistress. She knocked on the door as a servant should do and waited patiently outside.

"Come in!" Lizzie shouted gleefully. The maid walked in to see her mistress dancing around in only her nightgown, clutching a piece of paper to her chest. Her blonde hair was bouncing on her shoulders, her smile was brighter than the sun, Catherine smiled at the sight of her young mistress happy but her mind slowly drifted to the fact that Lizzie's legs were almost fully on show and more and more was showing as she danced because the hem was bouncing higher and higher.

"Young mistress, please cover up! It is inappropriate to show so much leg!" Catherine averted her eyes, her cheeks going a subtle shade of rose and her heart beating faster than it ever had before.

"Oh, Cathy! I apologise profusely! How rude of me." Lady Elizabeth put on a light blue dressing gown and sat on the foot of her bed, still beaming.

"Thank-you, my lady." Catherine exhaled in relief and her heartbeat slowed down. "May I ask why you were so excited earlier?"

"Ciel has invited me to the Phantomhive manor at long last!" Lizzie shrieked joyfully again.

"That's wonderful news! When are you going?"

"Tomorrow, for 3 days!"

"I hope you have an amazing time and I'll make sure that the house is in tip-top shape for when you arrive home." Catherine bowed her head and turned to leave.

"Catherine! Don't be so silly, of course you're coming with me!" Lizzie laughed.

"But, my lady, you have Paula, I would just be extra baggage, I'm not needed."

"Paula has fallen ill so won't be coming with me so that's why I need you to take care of me. Please say you will come? Otherwise I would have to take Louise and she is such a bore and besides you haven't met Ciel yet!"

"Of course I'll come, my lady." Catherine smiled.

"Oh Catherine! It will be so amazing! You will meet Ciel and maybe you'll make friends with the servants there while Ciel and I catch up."

"I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun but right now we should start packing your clothes." Catherine lifted a trunk onto the bed and started gathering dresses out of the wardrobe. Lizzie chatted happily as she worked and Catherine had never felt more peaceful.

The next day, as the carriage rattled on, Elizabeth was staring out the window her eyes filled with boredom.

"Lady Elizabeth, I've been meaning to ask you, how many servants does Master Ciel have?" Catherine asked.

"Five in total. Tanaka the steward, Bardroy the chef, Finny the gardener, Mei Rin the maid and, my personal favourite, Sebastian the butler." Catherine blushed at the mention of his name. She suddenly felt an urge to do nothing but talk about Sebastian, she knew that it was risky and she could accidentally reveal something but she needed to.

"Why is he your favourite, my lady?" Catherine knew she was wandering into dangerous territory but she couldn't care less.

"He is probably the most incredible thing you will have ever seen. He is so passionate about his job even though he is just a lowly butler, he will do anything to save Ciel's life. It's as if his sole purpose in life is to keep Ciel alive, it's truly beautiful." Elizabeth leaned forward and whispered, "Between you and me, Sebastian himself is really quite beautiful." Lizzie giggled and Catherine smiled.

Impulsively Catherine asked, "What does he look like?"

"Chin-length dark hair and eyes so brown they're almost red. Very tall and slim with broad shoulders and a slender milky-white neck. He's always dressed professionally, tail coat and all, always wearing white gloves and he sometimes wears glasses. He can speak many languages and can dance like a professional. He is very skilled in the military arts and rumour has it that he used to be a soldier but I doubt it because he's too kind hearted for that."

Catherine listened eagerly, she had heard one or two things from Grell but whenever he talked about him he almost fainted, but because of Elizabeth's description she had a vivid image in her head of her childhood story character and he was more amazing than she could ever imagine.

"He sounds truly amazing." Catherine smiled and her eyes fluttered closed as she leant her head on the carriage window.

She was awoken half an hour later by a tap on the shoulder.

"Cathy, we're here." Lady Elizabeth gestured to the window. Catherine looked out and saw a huge mansion drawing closer as they made their way down the driveway. She stared in awe the house and looked at the entrance where she saw two figures, one about twice the size of the other. It was him. In a small panic she smoothed out her navy uniform and removed her headdress. She breathed deeply and adjusted her bun.

They arrived at the grand door, Catherine couldn't trust herself to look out of the carriage window but Lizzie was and was waving wildly. The driver got out of his seat and opened the carriage door, Lizzie rushed out first to attack Ciel with a hug, slowly followed by the maid. Her head was bowed but as she looked up she saw the navy-haired young boy and smiled but her eyes darted to Sebastian. It was almost as if she could see right into his mind and she knew what he was. It was like he had a label written across his head in thick black ink saying "demon".


	5. Chapter 5

The curtains are opened and light streamed into the room through the large glass window in the master's bedroom. The young boy squirmed at the sudden brightness in his room. He turned over covering his navy blue head with his duvet. The demon sighed.

"Every morning." He muttered, walking over to his master from the curtains. Slowly he took the duvet between his fingers and pulled it out of his masters grip. "Young master, it is time to wake up."

"Leave me be, Sebastian." Ciel said into his pillow.

"Master, the Lady Elizabeth is arriving in 3 hours, you must awake and attend your lessons earlier than usual so you can greet her. Today you have a dance-" Sebastian heard little snores coming from his master, he sighed again. He reached forward and tapped his master's bare shoulder, squeezing it a little. The boy felt his heart rate increase under his butler's touch, but he shook off the feeling as he does every time that feeling arises. He knew what it meant but he didn't like it.

"My lord, you do not seem to be listening to what I am saying. You must get up, master." Ciel groaned, sat up and swung his legs out of bed, perching on his mattress. The navy-haired boy rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Have we got any further with the case?" the boy asked, sleepily.

"Well last nights murder proves that the Viscount Druitt is not Jack the Ripper, but he is with police now for his history with human-trafficking, they took him into custody last night."the butler replied.

"Oh yes, last night.." Ciel put his face in his hands. "I was trying to forget about that." The boy glanced over to the dress and wig hanging over the back of a chair, along with that corset.. that dreaded, dreaded corset. Ciel shuddered slightly at the sight of it, remembering all those lessons on how to be a girl, all for nothing.

"What would you like me to do next, master?" Sebastian said as he got a white towel and a dressing gown out of his master's closet.

"Carry on with my previous order, find Jack the Ripper and arrest him." Ciel said.

"Maybe you could ask the Lady Elizabeth what she thinks." Sebastian suggested.

"No, she sees everything too black and white, and she's willing to do everything I want, she won't be helpful at all." Ciel said.

"I understand, my lord. Now, your bath has been run, my lord, please make your way to the bathroom?" The demon said. Ciel stood up and straightened his night dress as the butler draped the dressing gown over the boy's shoulders.

They walked down the corridor, Sebastian a few paces behind, to the bathroom. Sebastian opened the door for his master revealing a tin bath, in the middle of a large, black and white, tiled floor, filled almost to the brim with water and steam rising from it. Ciel removed his dressing gown and night dress, he dipped his toes into the bath to determine the temperature and, deciding the temperature was okay, submerged himself, up to his neck, in the hot, steaming water. Sebastian watched the boy, he tried to look away and gather the soaps for Ciel but he couldn't take his eyes way from his master. Ciel turned around to see his butler staring.

"Sebastian, will you hurry up with that." Ciel ordered. At the sound of his voice Sebastian looked away and apologised, bringing the soaps to his master. The demon began to wash his master with soap an a cloth, he made sure he didn't miss any spots, as he does almost everyday but this time it was different. He needed to shake off this feeling, it was wrong. Sebastian cleared his throat removing his hands from the boy.

"So, my lord, you don't seem very enthusiastic about seeing your fiance?" Sebastian asked. Ciel turned to the butler, back to his usual, confident and emotionless self.

"What do you mean? I'm over the moon, is that not obvious?" Ciel said with no enthusiasm in his voice.

"Do you love her?" the demon asked.

"Sebastian, it isn't any of your concern" Ciel replied coldly. The butler apologised. "Why do you care about love? I doubt you even know the concept about being in love."

"I wouldn't know, I've never experienced it." Sebastian said, although he thought he was telling the truth he couldn't help but feel he was lying to himself.

"Would a demon ever have the capability to love something?"

"I don't know, master."

"Have you ever kissed someone before?" Ciel said, not realising what he had said until the words left his mouth, he was almost sure that demons couldn't show affection like that.

"Well, yes, actually, quite a few." Sebastian replied almost proudly. Ciel felt his heartbeat speed up again.

"If you loved someone, would you ever let them know?"

"How?"

"I don't know, by a kiss or something of the sort." Sebastian raised his eyebrows at the boy, how could someone show love by kissing? That was one concept the demon would never understand.

What was happening to the Earl? He was usually so strong and confident. He was usually so calm when his butler bathed him, it was normal. Why was he asking these questions, suggesting these things, he couldn't understand it.

The butler squirted some shampoo on to his hands and massaged it into Ciel's hair, he was really quite surprised at the topic the master had picked for this conversation, it wasn't like him at all.

Ciel couldn't hold it anymore, why was this happening? With Sebastian of all people. Ciel turned to face him, his multi-coloured eyes staring into his butler's red ones.

"Sebastian.." Ciel said. "If the world was about to end, if this was the very last day, w-would you kiss me?"

The demon said nothing, he was too surprised. He felt himself involuntarily lean in to meet the lips of the young boy. Ciel closed his eyes leaning in until their lips were millimetres apart.

"Master! I'm very sorry to disturb your bath!" Mey Rin shouted, knocking on the door, in her annoying, squeaky voice.

"Too late.." Ciel said. "Yes! What do you want Mey Rin?"

"Again, I'm very sorry to disturb you but your dance teacher has arrived because she has to leave early, she requests that you come quickly!" Mey Rin replied.

"Thank-you." the boy replied. He stood up in his bath, his butler wrapper a towel round him and the boy stepped out of the bath. He dried himself quickly and put his dressing gown back on.

"Well, uh, Sebastian, I'll dress m-myself this morning, th-thank-you." Ciel said as he rushed out of the bathroom.

"Y-yes, my lord." the demon said bowing his head slightly, his eyes wide still in astonishment.

Ciel emerged from his dance lesson to be greeted by Sebastian saying that the Lady Elizabeth had just come through the front gate. Ciel sighed slightly because after an hour of dancing, and getting yelled at, he had to deal with the over excited Elizabeth for the next 3 days. The boy and his butler walked through the grand door into the position so they could greet Elizabeth. Ciel stayed at least two feet away from Sebastian, still feeling awkward and embarrassed about their "incident" earlier. He looked at the demon only to be met by a pair of red eyes staring right back at him, the boy blushed and turned away to watch the approaching carriage. It stopped in front of them and the door opened.

"Good afternoon, Eliz-" Ciel started, unable to finish his sentence as Lizzie rugby tackled him screaming his name at the top of her voice. After a minute of struggling, Ciel stood up to greet his guests properly. He stood up to face a young girl, around the age of 18 he guessed.

"As I was saying, good afternoon Elizabeth, welcome to the Phantomhive manor." Ciel said grandly, he turned to the girl, "May I ask your name?"

"Catherine, m-my name is Catherine." The girl replied bowing her head.

"Welcome, Catherine, I am Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive, and this is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis." Ciel gestured to his awaiting butler.

"Welcome, my Lady Elizabeth, let me help you with your bags." Sebastian said. He nidded toward Catherine, "Welcome to you too, Miss Catherine." He smiled, but he was aware that he was sensing something about her, something inhuman.

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank-you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **Very grateful to all the people who have followed and favourited so far :)**

 **Please leave your feedback and the next chapter will be coming very soon 3**


	6. Chapter 6

She wouldn't dare look him in the eyes, her childhood story character standing right in front of her. Sebastian picked up the large trunk of Elzabeth's belongings and placed it on the ground in front of the doorway.

"Ciel! You look simply adorable! Blue is such a cute colour on you!" The Lady Elizabeth screeched, nearly squeezing the life out of her fiance. Catherine watched the pair, amused at how different they were and wondered how they were ever going to withstand married life together. She picked up her small suitcase out of the carriage.

"Would you like me to help you with that?" Sebastian asked her, smiling again.

"No, thank-you, I can manage." Catherine replied, avoiding all eye contact. Ciel managed once more to struggle out of Lizzie's embrace.

"Sebastian, please show Elizabeth and her maid to their rooms." Ciel asked his butler.

"Of course, master." Sebastian turned to the girls, "Please, come this way." He picked up the trunk once more and began to carry it up the stairs, closely followed by Lizzie and Catherine. They stopped in front of a wooden door on the second floor. Sebastian put the trunk down and opened the door to a beautiful bedroom with a four poster bed, a wardrobe, small table and chair, bookshelf and sofa.

"I hope this room is befitting to you, my lady." Sebastian said picking up the trunk and placed it at the end of her bed. "Please make yourself comfortable, afternoon tea will be in the drawing room in one hour. And tonight Madam Red will be joining us for dinner at 6."

"Thank-you, Sebastian, please can you tell Ciel that I might have a rest now?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course, my lady." Sebastian said. "Catherine, shall I show you your room?"

Avoiding eye contact again Catherine said, "I shall help my mistress get ready for her nap, I'll be with you in a minute."

"Alright." Sebastian smiled, bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him. Catherine opened up Elizabeth's trunk and got out her nightdress, helped her get out of her ordinary dress, and once she was under the duvet and closing her green eyes, the maid departed.

Sebastian was waiting outside patiently when Catherine emerged from her mistress' room. He smiled at her, "Shall we go to the servants quarters?" he said. Catherine nodded in reply. Sebastian lead her back down the huge staircase, through a door, down a smaller stair case until they reached a corridor with doors and windows on either side going all the way down. He walked down the corridor and stopped at a door on the right hand side.

"This is your room." He opened the door to show a bright room with a single bed, desk and chair, standing lamp and small wardrobe, it was a large improvement on some of the rooms the other servants, in the Midford household, had to live in. She put her suitcase on the bed and sat down.

"It's nice and bright, I like it, thank-you." She said smiling.

"You're welcome." Sebastian said. He sat down on the chair by the desk. "So, how long have you been working for Lady Elizabeth?"

"7 months, how about you and Ciel?" She asked.

"2 years." He replied.

"That's a, uh, long time." This was awkward, she'd been dreaming about this almost all her life and now that the time had come she had no idea what to say. She couldn't look him straight in the eyes, in general she would avoid looking at his face but after a long awkward silence she finally stole a glance at his face, taking in every detail but never looking into his eyes. He turned to face her, she looked away and blushed.

"Is it too hot in here?" He asked, standing up. "I'll open a window, if you like?" She nodded, blushing harder. The maid watched him walk across the room to open the window, as he opened it a soft breeze came into the room, blowing through his hair. Catherine watched intently. Sebastian turned and before she could look away they finally made eye contact. He smiled.

"Ah, I see, that's what you are." He said.

There was an explosion. Sebastian sighed and rushed out, followed by Catherine.

"Bloody hell!" A man said coming out of the kitchen, blackened by soot.

"Bardroy, what have you done now?" Sebastian asked while sighing again.

"I tried to speed up the dinner but using this flame thrower." the man said holding up a mangled stick.

"You really are incompetent aren't you?" Sebastian put his hand to his head and sighed once more, "Bardroy, this is Catherine, Lady Elizabeth's maid, Catherine this is Bardroy our chef."

"Hi there." Bardroy said, Catherine smiled.

"Hello." She said feebly. "Do you need any help with that?"

"Yes, do you know how to use a flame thrower?"

 **xxxxx**

After spending 2 hours helping Bardroy clean the kitchen, and another hour helping him make the meal again, Catherine was called to the drawing room to greet Madam Red and her butler. She opened the door while hearing a woman's loud laughter.

"Ciel, you're working yourself far too hard!" a red-headed woman laughed. "You're throwing away your childhood, you should enjoy it while it lasts."

"Madam Red, I have my family duty to the Queen, I can't let the generations before me down." Ciel turned to notice Catherine in the door way. "Hello Catherine."

"Cathy!" Lizzie shrieked from her chair.

"Hello." She replied quietly.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced my aunt, Angelina Dalles." Ciel said, gesturing to the red-headed woman.

"Hello, dear. You can call me Madam Red and this is my butler Grell Sutcliff." Behind the woman was a rather weak-looking Grell, Catherine had never seen her brother look like that. His hair was back in a low ponytail and dyed to a dull brown, his glasses were round and wonky on his nose, missing the chain. He was dressed in formal butler attire and not in his usual extravagant red clothes. She was amused, she hadn't seen her brother in 7 months and never had she seen him like this.

"Nice to meet you both." She bowed her head and flashed Grell a look. A hint of smile showed in the corner of his mouth. Catherine went and stood behind Lizzie but always glancing at the reaper. Sebastian was standing behind Ciel watching the series of glances passing between the two servants. He couldn't understand it. He ignored it and left his master's side to go and check on dinner.

Sebastian returned 5 minutes later to announce that dinner was ready, the room was emptied apart from her and Grell.

"So this is your new life as a maid, Catherine." Grell smirked showing his dagger-like teeth. "I'm not sure a maid outfit suits you."

"I could say the same for you as a butler." Catherine laughed with her brother.

"You've finally met Sebastian! Isn't he just simply wonderful! Those eyes, those hands, muscles, cheekbones, that smile! Isn't he just to die for!" Grell went on for at least another 5 minutes, almost fainting as he spoke. Catherine zoned out part way through, an image of the dark-haired butler flashed in her thoughts, but was promptly, and strangely, replaced by her mistress. The brush of her long eyelashes against her cheek as she slept, the soft curl of her blonde hair grazing her pale, fragile throat, the slow rise and fall of her chest. She was so pure, so very different from him.

"Yes," she said softly. "To die for."

 **Hey, thanks for reading this far, and thank you anonymous guest for your kind review! :)**

 **It really made my day and inspired me to release the chapter even sooner that I had planned!**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and the next one will come soon.**

 **Also I apologise for releasing the previous chapter so late, I was away in Japan and never had time to write!**


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine stood behind her mistress obediently during dinner, not eating herself as the servants had had their meal an hour previously, half-listening to the three nobles' prattle. The subject matter mostly stayed the same; Madam Red arguing with Ciel about how he works himself too hard and Elizabeth going on about how cute she thought Madam Red's dress was, the usual. Catherine was very close to falling asleep standing up until they finally got on to a topic that interested her.

Jack the Ripper.

She wanted to see how Grell and Madam Red reacted to the subject of the murders they had committed.

"Ciel, my darling nephew, why don't you just give up on this case and let the police deal with it?" Madam Red said, no hint of guilt in her voice.

"The Queen has asked me personally to deal with a problem in her capital city, I have my duty to her and my country." Ciel said as if it was an automated reply.

"To me it seems that the Queen's guard dog is just chasing his tail, not getting any closer to catching it." Madam Red sighed. "My darling Ciel, this is not child's play, you're treating this as a mere game where you can just move your pieces to win. Ciel, there is an actual murderer out there, my sister, your mother, would not want this for you."

Silence, it rang in Ciel's ears, he had suppressed all his emotions once he had summoned Sebastian, mentioning his mother made his heart lurch but it didn't show on his face due to the calm and collected armour that he had built up around him.

"Evidently, no one at the party last night could be Jack the Ripper, and our prime suspect has been proved innocent." Ciel said. "We need to widen our search, maybe look at people who aren't nobles or don't have a history in medicine and just want to kill."

Catherine glanced at Grell's weak butler face and let out a little laugh at how hard he was trying to look innocent. Sebastian heard her laugh and looked at her, puzzled. She ignored him and carried on listening to the conversation.

"They may not even live in London, Ciel." Lizzie suggested, trying to be helpful to her fiance.

"That is true, Elizabeth." Ciel tried to put to puzzle together when Catherine snorted again, causing everyone to look at her.

"I apologise, my lord and ladies, it's only a cold." she said holding back her laughter, she so loved knowing things that no one else could even guess.

"On that note, Grell and I should depart." Madam Red said as the nobles stood up. She hugged her nephew and whispered in his ear. "Please consider giving up this dreadful job."

"I'm sorry, madam, but that is one thing I will never do." Ciel said stepping out of his aunt's arms.

"You're so much like my sister." Madam Red said with a smile. Madam Red and Grell then left the dining hall, Catherine flashed a smile at Grell just as he left. She turned to her mistress.

"My lady, would you like to retire to bed?" She asked the young girl.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not quite yet, I'd like Ciel to teach me how to play chess!" she squeaked. Ciel sighed, he had attempted to do this many times in the past but his fiance never got the hang of it.

"Fine." Ciel said. "Why don't you go up to the games room and I'll be up soon."

Lizzie squealed and rushed up the stairs, followed slowly by her maid.

Ciel sat back down in his chair.

"Master, why are you staying behind?" Sebastian asked.

"I need to think." Ciel said. After a few minutes of silence Ciel finally said, "I don't understand why Elizabeth's maid was laughing. I'm almost certain that it was a laugh not a cold."

"I agree with you, master." the demon said.

"Find out what she knows. It may be something small but it might be useful."

 **xxxxx**

Catherine noticed Lizzie's eyelids start to close. Ciel was getting irritated, the girl hadn't moved one of her pieces in the past 7 minutes.

"Elizabeth, it's your go." Ciel said, the irritation showing in his voice. Lizzie mumbled something no one could understand.

"Master Ciel, I might take my mistress up to bed. She seems very tired." Catherine said before Ciel got too angry.

"Fine, do as you wish." Ciel spat. Catherine nodded and took her mistress' arm leading her out of the room.

"Goodnight, Ciel." Lizzie said sleepily. Ciel scoffed.

"Night, Elizabeth." He replied without emotion. Catherine guided her mistress up the stairs and into her bedroom. Sleepily, the young girl struggled out of her dress and put on her nightgown, she slipped between the sheets and rested her head on the soft pillow. Catherine watched her as sleep enclosed her body.

"Goodnight Catherine." She mumbled quietly. The girl's breathing started to make a regular pattern. Catherine looked at her for a little longer.

"Goodnight, my lady." She whispered and left the room.

The maid tossed and turned for an hour or two after she had gone to bed. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts and the hard mattress wasn't making sleeping any easier. She thought of her brother, and his murderous partner, she thought of Ciel being more of adult than she ever could be, she thought of Sebastian finding out what she was, she then, strangely, thought of her mistress, sleeping so delicately, lips parted ever so slightly...

She sat up straight in her bed, her breath quickened.

"I need to take a walk." She stood up and padded, barefoot, out of her room and straight to her mistress' room almost mechanically. She paused outside the door, and pressed her ear to the cool, dark wood. She heard sobs, soft, delicate sobs. Her mistress. Slowly she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"My lady?" She whispered, walking in.

"Cathy? Is that you?" Elizabeth whimpered.

"Yes, mistress." Catherine said. "Are you alright?" Elizabeth shook her head and Catherine made her way to the bed and sat down by her mistress, "What's wrong, my lady?"

"It's a stupid reason." Lizzie said, wiping her face.

"There is no such thing as a stupid reason, if something upsets you then it must be important to you." her maid said.

"Well, I, um, am worried that, um, Ciel doesn't love me." A fresh pool of tears poured onto her cheeks.

"Mistress, how could anyone not love you?" Catherine smiled. Her mistress smiled back, sniffing. "I'm sure Ciel loves you but remember that I will always be here for you and I will always love you."

The Lady Elizabeth smiled and little snores began to escape her mouth. Catherine got up to leave.

"No.. Cathy. Don't leave.. me." Lizzie mumbled. Her maid smiled again and sat back down until her mistress was fast asleep, she leaned down and planted a small kiss in Elizabeth's golden curls. She watched her for a little longer, studying her face, the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled, the way her lips parted as she slept, the way her beautiful locks covered her cheeks, how she blushes when she sees Ciel, how she is always smiling, every part of her mistress she admired.

She sighed and lay down on the sofa in Lizzie's room, she pulled the throw from the back of the sofa to cover her and slowly entered the world of sleep.

 **Authors Note**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will come soon.**

 **Thanks for reading, please leave your feedback, it's very much appreciated!**

 **And thank-you werehogdog for your review it was really sweet :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Sebastian, have you talked to that maid yet?" Ciel asked as he got into bed.

"No, my lord, I haven't had time to be alone with her yet."

"Do it quickly, we don't want another life to be lost to that murderer. Do it anyway you can."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian put his hand to his heart and bowed. He turned and left.

 **xxxxx**

Catherine woke up with a start, what was that dream? She couldn't understand it at all. The maid sighed and rubbed her head, raking her fingers through her hair.

What time was it? Catherine looked over at the closed curtains trying to judge the time, as if on cue she heard a grandfather clock from the entrance hall chime three times.

Deciding she should probably go back to her own bedroom, and sleep on a real, yet uncomfortable, bed, she stood up and walked to the door, glancing at her mistress as she left. Still fast asleep and so very, very fragile. After closing the door the maid made her way to the servants quarters, taking in the beautiful mansion as she walked.

Catherine finally reached the servants quarters and was about to go into her bedroom when a voice interrupted her movements.

"You're up rather late aren't you?" the voice said. She knew that voice, that soft, smooth tone that made her melt.

"I could say the same for you, Sebastian." She replied. The demon stepped out of the shadows, smirking. He kept walking toward the maid until he was standing right in front of her, towering above her and not leaving any space for the girl to breathe. Catherine moved backwards only to find her back meeting the wall. Sebastian reclaimed his place in front of her, placing his gloved hands on the wall, either side of her head. Sebastian had many interrogation methods he could use. There was torture; he decided this wouldn't be best as she was a similar being to him and pain wouldn't bother her. There was simply sitting down and trying to get the information out; but he thought that she was too stubborn and vague to give them any information they needed. Lastly, the one he decided to go with, was the simple art of seduction, and, to Sebastian's advantage, he was really rather good at it.

He dipped his head until his lips were right next to her ear. "Having a little snoop, were we?" He whispered, his breath hot.

"No, sir, I was simply visiting my mistress, to see if she was sleeping well." Catherine said firmly but feeling very aware of her exposed legs. What on earth was going on?

"At three in the morning? I still find that a little suspicious." Sebastian said, lifting his head up and staring into her eyes. She wasn't particularly beautiful, she was average, with dull grey eyes and dark hair reaching her mid-back, but orders were orders, the butler needed to find out the information, in anyway possible.

"I disagree, sir."

"Sir? How formal." He laughed slightly, deciding to test her, "No, call me..." He leaned into her, pressing his broad form against hers. He whispered, "...Bassy."

The girl flinched at the use of her brothers nickname for him. Sebastian smirked again.

"Bassy.. That's an interesting name." She tried to struggle out of his grip but he held on to her tightly.

"So, tell me, what's an Akuma Tenshi like you doing working for the Lady Elizabeth." his voice low and sensual.

"No reason that should matter to you." She said flatly, trying once more to get out of his embrace but only getting herself trapped further.

"You're quite a young one, aren't you? Most of your kind I hear of are either dead, stripped of their immorality or are old and useless, but you're brand new. I'd say you're 17?"

"18, actually. And can you please let me go? I'd like to go to sleep, if you wouldn't mind." Catherine tried to duck under his arm but he reacted quickly by grabbing her waist. She stopped dead feeling her flesh burn underneath his touch. He pulled her closer to him as he guided his hands down to her hips. He placed his head in the crook of her neck, Catherine inhaled deeply. She couldn't understand this at all.

"Why don't you just tell me everything I need to know and it would be easier for the both of us?"

"I don't know anything."

"Don't lie to me." He said, his mouth only millimetres from her neck.

"I'm not-"

Then, he nipped.

A short, sharp pain shot across his cheek.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I-"

"That is no way to treat a woman, especially one you've just met."

"But-"

"Don't even speak to me, bloody hell." Catherine used Sebastian's moment of weakness to step out of his hold and slammed her bedroom door in his face. The demon just stared at the closed door, astonished for the second time that day. How did that not work? The girl intrigued him even more, he made it his goal to break her.

He walked to his own bedroom shaking his head, still getting over what just happened.

She was simply one hell of a maid.

 **Authors Note**

 **Sorry, this chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!**

 **Please leave your feedback and opinions, they're very much appreciated :)**

 **Thank you again to the anonymous guest for your review, it was very helpful and made me really happy** **! Also since you wanted to know in your previous review, the music I usually listen to while writing is panic! at the disco.**

 **Next chapter will be coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Lizzie woke up, feeling rested and secure. She stretched out her back and shoulders, making cat-like noises as she did so. She reached over to the small cord by her bed pulling it lightly and yawning.

Catherine was fixing her bun when the bell rang in her room, she smiled and made her way to her mistress' chamber. As she walked up the grand staircase she saw Sebastian come out of the kitchen holding a tea tray. She looked at him for a moment while he, oblivious to her stare, polished the ceramic teapot until it shined. His dark hair was falling lightly over his eyes, soft and feathery. Catherine turned away and scoffed, why did he have to be so attractive? She carried on the journey to her mistress, trying not to think about Sebastian and the events that had occurred the night before.

She reached Elizabeth's room and tapped on the door.

"You called, my lady?" the maid said softly.

"Yes, please come in Cathy!" the young girl squealed. Catherine opened the door to see Lizzie standing by the open window in a pale blue dressing gown. "Catherine isn't it a beautiful day!"

"Yes, mistress, we are blessed with good weather today." Catherine went and stood by her mistress' side, looking out of the window as a soft breeze blew on her face.

"It's just the perfect day for a picnic with Ciel!"

"That would be nice way to spend the day, my lady. Shall we choose which dress you should wear?" Catherine said, smiling. Elizabeth smiled back, even brighter than usual.

 **xxxxx**

Ciel was greeted by the sight of Elizabeth sitting in an armchair in the drawing room.

"Good morning, Elizabeth." He said as he sat beside her.

"Ciel!" Lizzie laughed.

"I trust you slept well?"

"I slept very well, thank you."

"What would you like to do today?"

"Let's go on a romantic walk in the woods and have a picnic! Please Ciel! Please, please, please!"

"I'll have to check my schedule for today, but that could be arranged." Catherine watched the pair, smiling unconsciously, she couldn't take her eyes away from them, they were just children yet they had experienced so much.

"Thank-you so much! It will be so cute, we can have little sandwiches, scones with jam, and-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, my lady Elizabeth, but breakfast has been served." a voice said. The voice made Catherine tear her stare away from the young couple to be met by a pair of crimson eyes looking right at her. She looked away, trying to seem strong and holding back the burning blush on her cheeks.

Time seemed to slow down during breakfast, meaning Catherine had to spend more time with the butler than she felt comfortable with. Every time she glanced at him he was staring right back. She couldn't understand why he would stoop so low to find out her secret.

Sebastian stood behind his master, tall and stately. He shoulders were back, pushing his chest out a little, he looked almost like a noble himself apart from the look of utter confusion in his eyes.

"Sebastian, prepare a meal for the Lady Elizabeth and I to eat in the woods, nothing fancy, sandwiches, scones and tea will do just fine." Ciel ordered, breaking his conversation with Lizzie.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said as he bowed and left the room.

 **xxxxx**

Lizzie and Ciel were walking a little further ahead than their servants, Lizzie hanging onto her fiance's arm like a limpet.

"Catherine." Sebastian said, after a long silence.

"Yes." She replied, her voice like knives.

"I'd like to apologise for last night, it was very improper and I have disgraced the duties of a Phantomhive butler." He said.

"Don't patronise me." She spat.

"I'm not." He said, touching her arm causing her to turn around, ready to hit him but the look in his eye seemed apologetic.

"Alright, but you owe me."

"Owe you?"

"Yes."

"What do I owe you?"

"Answers."

"Answers?"

"Yes."

"Such as?"

"What do you want from me?" she asked bluntly.

"I seek the same as you, answers." He looked her straight I'm the eye. "May I get what I need?"

"If you must." She sighed, hiding her anxiety.

"What do you know about Jack the Ripper?"

"I know nothing."

"Hm? I'm afraid I don't believe you."

"I'm not lying. You have your answer, now it's my turn." She looked up at him. "Are you human?"

He stared at her in disbelief. Why such an obvious question?

"I think we both know the answer to that, Catherine, but to be fair I will answer. No, I'm not."

"I just wanted to make sure." She stared at her feet as they walked.

"You seemed to know before you even had met me, you wouldn't even look me in the eye for you knew I would have seen what you are. How did you know?"

Catherine laughed lightly. "Is that really the question you're going for?"

"Catherine! Sebastian! We have found the perfect spot! We'll eat here!" Lizzie called to the servants. They had found a clearing in the thick woods, the ground coated with moss and wild flowers. Sebastian immediately left the maid's side as he unpacked the basket. Lizzie sat down on the blanket, pulling Ciel down with her and instantly bursting into endless chatter. The butler returned to Catherine, who was watching the couple from a distance, still intrigued by their romance.

"I believe I never had my turn." He said, smirking.

Lizzie looked over to the pair and beamed, "Ciel! Wouldn't it be so adorable if our maid and butler got married! It would be so cute!" She squeaked, in her usual way.

"Sure." Ciel replied, not really listening.

"Just look at Catherine and Sebastian! Such an adorable couple!" Ciel whipped his head round to look at them, they were both deep in conversation. The boy felt a pang in his chest.

Elizabeth was still smiling, eyes closed, waiting for a reply. She opened her eyes to look at Ciel's distant expression.

"Ciel, are you alright?" She asked, her smile disappearing.

"Yes I'm fine." He turned back to Lizzie and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"It's your turn, Sebastian." Catherine said.

"Alright, you seemed familiar with Madam Red's butler, Grell Sutcliffe, do you know him?"

"I know nothing." She replied.

"That's a rather popular answer today." Sebastian remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"You promised me answers but all I get is 'I know nothing', whereas I answer you questions fully."

"I didn't promise you anything, you're the one who owes me." She said, pointing at him. "It's my turn now." She inhaled deeply, preparing her self for the question she had been building up to, "What do you know of my father, Charles Verloren?"

Sebastian went silent, all emotion leaving his face, he stared at her blankly. The silence was deafening, it was if everything had stopped completely. Slowly, Sebastian spoke.

"I haven't heard that name in a while." He said, his voice low and deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" She said as thoughts darted through her mind.

"I do believe, Catherine, that you may be the daughter of my brother." It was her turn for silence.

The silence was quickly torn in half. Gunshot. From deep in the woods. The glint of a bullet stung her eyes. The bullet was heading towards Elizabeth.

Everything went in slow motion. Catherine dived to block the bullet, Sebastian trying to hold her back to catch it himself.

The maid wasn't as skilled at catching flying objects as the butler. The bullet sunk into her neck. She stayed silent as her body hit the ground and her ears were attacked by noise.

Then, there was darkness.

 **Author's Note**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I am very worried that the ending was too much like a soap opera, please tell me what you think!**

 **Also the name Charles Verloren, Catherine's father, took me a while to come up with because I wanted a name with a meaning, Charles means "warrior" and Verloren is German for "lost" which seems very deep but oh well!**

 **Anonymous Guest: Thank you again for your reviews, they really make my day and I also agree with your criticism, I wasn't sure how to end it, I apologise. Constructive criticism is always welcome :)**

 **Meow Cats R Awesome: Your review was so sweet, thank you, I hope you enjoy the rest of the fan fiction!**

 **Eternity Locket: Thank you for your review, I really wanted to do something different and a friend helped me come up with this, I wanted to do something with Lizzie because I believe she is a rather unloved character by the Sebaciel shippers!**

 **Please leave your reviews, I really appreciate them!**

 **Next chapter coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't come naturally. Not at all. But then it wasn't necessarily a natural occurrence for a demon to fall in love with an angel.

Charles was always in the shadow of his brother. They never saw each other, they had no need to, demons have no sense of "love" for their siblings. They only needed to be raised by their parents and then they were on their own, unlike angels even the parents didn't care particularly for their offspring.

He felt invisible, lost.

His brother was always in the limelight, being older, more experienced. They had the stereotypical human sibling relationship, one better than the other, rivals. The younger was shy, plain and useless. At least that's what he felt.

Until he saw her.

It was one of the rare moments he was spending time with his brother when he spotted her.

His brother had just been told that, in 16 human years, he would be summoned by a human child he would have to serve for eternity. Demons were always warned about their next meal, the things that would go wrong and how to fix the mistakes. The demon's popularity increased dramatically, as word spread, he became almost famous. When news reached Charles, he sought out his brother, to see if it was a rumour or the truth.

The brothers discussed it, the elder demon was incredibly excited, he'd even started to ask everyone to call him "Sebastian", which he'd been told was the name the young boy was going to use. Charles was more pessimistic, warning his brother that he wouldn't be able to eat, if the boy did manage to become a demon as well. The older sibling waved off the response, mumbling something about being able to fix it.

"Humans are easy." He said, smirking. Charles sighed, letting his eyes wander.

Then, he saw her. She was surrounded by a faint white glow in the dark of hell. Her silvery hair fell around her shoulders, curling past a pair of feathery wings, tucked behind her back. She walked gracefully, no sense of fear in her icy eyes, towards the guards of the gates. She whispered something into one of their ears.

'Aah, a messenger angel.' Charles thought. Only the bravest were allowed to relay messages to hell, even then they usually looked down on the demons with disgust but she looked around curiously. She was something special.

The angel turned away from the guard, bowing her head. She glanced around the darkness, trying to pick out her kind's rivals. The area was lit by pairs of pink, cat-like irises watching her every move. She locked eyes with one of them, who smirked and winked. She shuddered, knowing exactly who that was, angels had heard the news of the eternal butler as well. The angel could only feel sorry for the boy, in 5 years he'll come into this world an innocent child and leave it either as vermin or in the pit of his butler's stomach.

She looked away from the future butler only to find herself looking straight into the eyes of another demon. This one's face was softer, almost welcoming. They held eye contact for a minute, assessing one another, until the demon finally looked away and began to have a conversation with the demon butler beside him. Her lips curved into a small smile and she left.

Charles watched her go, enchanted, as his brother talked endlessly about the boy, oblivious to what had just happened.

This was just the beginning.

Charles had been summoned twice to earth before they met again. He was returning from the human world, full and happy after a rather easy meal, when he noticed her familiar white glow illuminating the gates of hell. The demon watched her delicate hands close the gates behind her, sealing the horror of hell away. He felt the urge to say something but his throat was dry and his lips wouldn't produce the words. In this moment he needed his brother's confidence. His chest heaved and he looked to the ground, trying to gather his thoughts.

This feeling, it disgusted him, it was so weak, so human.

She was an angel, she was weak, he didn't know her, but she captivated him after only one meeting.

He inhaled deeply and slowly raised his head, only to be met by pale blue eyes watching him. This stare was different, no curiosity in her look, just plain hatred.

"Returned from stealing another life, have you Akuma?"

Charles flinched, the words stuck like knives. He wanted to say something but he couldn't make a sound, his mouth forming silent words. She looked at him, coldly.

"Silence isn't a normal trait most demons possess." She remarked.

"Th-there is nothing to say." He replied, staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the universe.

"That's certainly a first." She smiled. The angel began to walk away.

"What's your name?" He asked, feeling bold.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm interested."

"You demons are never ones to hold your tongues."

"I suppose not." He inhaled deeply, unsure of the words that were about to escape his lips. "You are beautiful." He looked up into her eyes, "See? Not holding my tongue."

"Eve." She whispered, holding out her hand. "My name is Eve."

"Charles." The demon took her slender hand in his.

Heaven mixing with Hell.

Good mixing with Bad.

White mixing with Black.

Making Grey.

Grey was the colour of her eyes. She lay cradled in her mother's arms as their sentence was announced, they're immortality stripped from them. Humans.

They lived amongst humans, they brought up their child as a human, essentially they were humans themselves.

The humans treated them no different than they would to another human, they couldn't sense what the family really was and were much more interested in their own lives than others. There was another level to humans than being simple dying souls with the angels or revengeful and desperate with the demons.

They cared for their daughter, as any normal human parents would do, wanting to be with her every second of the day. Not allowing her to attend a human school, they taught her at home, everything they knew.

They named her Catherine Verloren, Pure Warrior.

For three years it didn't cross their mind what would happen to their child after they were executed, it was black and white to them, she would be safe in a reaper family but it didn't occur to them that a demon judge may not be trustworthy, why would he be?

Charles had an idea the night a toddler Catherine asked for a new story. He told the half-and-half about his brother every night, drilling his image into the girl's mind, hoping one day that she would be able to find him and his brother would explain everything to her. It was his last string of hope for his daughter.

The night everything went up in flames, the night the damned couple took their last breath, using it to call her name, to wake her, to warn her.

Her name. And one final sentence.

"Look for Sebastian."

Eve: the angel lead astray by a demon.

Charles: the lost warrior.

 **Author's Note**

 **This chapter's a little different but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. It was mainly just to clear up the details of Catherine's parents because I felt it needed saying :)**

 **Please leave your feedback!**

 **meow cats r awesome, werehogdog & awesomeninjamonkey: Thank-you for your reviews, they were very sweet, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **Anonymous Guest: You are becoming one of my favourite people in the world, your reviews really make my day, thank-you!**

 **Quick question for you guys: did you watch Black Butler dubbed or subbed?**

 **I watched it dubbed because I'm lazy, plus Grell's and Sebastian's voices are priceless I love them :D**

 **Bit of a problem about the next chapter, it's either coming tomorrow or in two weeks time, I apologise and hope you can forgive me :/**


	11. Chapter 11

She remembered the absence of light. She remembered the sound of a beating heart. She remembered being held. She remembered screams. She remembered crying.

Her mistress.

The maid's eyes shot open.

"Cathy!" Fresh tears poured onto the young girl's cheek as she wrapped her slender arms around her servant's neck. Catherine winced as the material of Lizzie's sleeve came in contact with her wound.

"My Lady Elizabeth, it probably isn't best to touch her, she _has_ just been shot." A voice said. Elizabeth gasped and moved away, apologising. As she retreated the source of the voice was revealed.

Mischevous eyes, ebony hair, silky skin. Sebastian Michaelis, of course.

"Catherine, are you feeling alright?" A new voice asked. She saw a middle-aged man in a suit, perched on a chair by her bed.

"Miss Catherine, this is Dr Scott Downham, we called him in to tend to you." A teenage boy said, in the doorway.

"Catherine, you were shot in the neck and have been asleep for the past 27 hours. Do you remember anything at all?" the doctor said, calmly. The maid slowly shook her head.

"Oh Cathy! You almost died! You almost died for me! I feel absolutely awful, how can I ever repay you!" Lizzie's voice piped up, eyes red and puffy from crying. The teenage boy walked forward and took the blonde's arm.

"Elizabeth, perhaps it's bed if you retire now, you'll only upset Catherine." The boy began to lead her away.

"No!" Elizabeth shouted, "It's my fault that she's in this state, I should stay with her!" Her emerald eyes filled with tears.

'Elizabeth is crying, I must help her.' Catherine thought and she lifted her head.

This, was a bad idea. Pain shot through her neck and throughout most of her body, making her shriek.

"Easy, easy." Dr Downham said, cradling the maid's head and resting it back on the pillow. "It's best that you don't move your head for a while, it was very surprising that you survived being shot in the neck. The bullet got lodged in your windpipe, no normal person would have survived this, you're very lucky. So it's best you rest for the next few days."

"Speaking of the bullet," Sebastian chimed in, "What did you do with it?" Dr Downham reached for a folded cloth on a small table beside him. He unfolded it to reveal a gleaming, silver bullet, almost clean apart from a few spots of crusted blood. It was the size of the doctor's little finger.

"Th-that was in your neck?" Elizabeth asked, pointing at the deadly object.

"As I said, it was very surprising you survived this, considering the size of the bullet." The doctor continued. "Catherine, can you speak?"

Catherine opened her mouth and spluttered, the tendons in her neck straining.

"Maybe you should wait to ta-" Dr Downham started.

"Se-Sebastian." She whispered. The butler stared at Catherine and raised his eyebrow, smirking. The pair continued to stare at each other, words left unspoken. Lizzie was still crying and the doctor was puzzled.

Meanwhile, his grip still strong on Elizabeth's wrist, Ciel watched them. He was afraid, terribly afraid, afraid that Lizzie's prophecy was going to come true, that he was going to lose his butler, the man h-he.. loved, to someone else in the blink of an eye.

He loved him. The earl loved the demon. The prey loved the hunter.

Ciel's breath quickened as he tightened his hold on Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, we should go." He said, firmly.

"But-" Lizzie said through her sobs, staring at her fiance, confused.

"Now, Elizabeth." Ciel gritted his teeth. "We should give the happy couple some space." The young boy shot Sebastian a cold glare as he pulled Elizabeth out of the room. The demon stared after his master, unsure of what had just happened. Dr Downham was even more puzzled than earlier. He sighed and stood up.

"Well," He said, "I'll leave you two in peace. Call for me if you need anything."

"Thank-you, Dr Downham." Sebastian smiled as he left, taking the doctor's place in the chair.

"I-I should be with E-Elizabeth." Catherine croaked.

"It's alright, Catherine, I have asked Tanaka to take care of them bouth." Sebastian took one of her pale hands in his gloved pair.

"Is Ci-Ciel going to be alright. He seemed angry." Her voice was high-pitched and breathy, she was obviously struggling.

"He'll be fine, I'll go back up to him once you're asleep." The butler's voice became more serious. "But before you do, I feel we have a few things to talk about, I have a question for you."

"Sebastian, I thought we'd finished with the questions." the maid wheezed.

"You may have done but I didn't get any of the answers I needed. It's just one question, promise me you'll give me a proper answer."

"Fine." She sighed.

"How did you know about me?"

"My father." She sighed again and cleared her throat. "When I turned three years old, he would tell me your 'eternal butler' story every night. After a while I started to idolise you, you were the soul character in my favourite story and when I found out you actually existed, I had to find you, no matter what. My father drilled that into my mind from a very young age, in fact, his last words were 'Look for Sebastian'." A small tear rolled down her blanched cheek. The demon wiped it away with his finger.

"I see," Sebastian said, "Evidently, my brother wanted you to be safe after he was executed. He wanted you to find me and be protected by me if things went south. I can't believe he trusted me with his daughter, he barely knew me." Sebastian chuckled. "Charles, why did you have to fall for her? You're not as smart as you acted, brother."

"What do you mean he barely knew you? You were brothers."

"Don't get us mixed up with humans, we are demons after all. Family isn't important to demons. I was 187 human years older, when he was born I was fending for myself, he meant almost nothing to me."

"How could you say that about your brother?" Catherine scoffed.

"As I said, don't get us mixed up with humans." Sebastian smirked. Catherine rolled her eyes, wincing in pain, but it was worth it. The butler suddenly picked up the bullet beside him. Catherine looked confused. He studied it for a while then threw it up in the air and caught it.

"This, Catherine, is a demon bullet."

"A what?"

"A demon bullet. It can kill demons permanently if shot in the right place." He placed a finger in the middle of his forehead. "Here." He sighed, "It can easily kill a human but angels are immune to it. The facts that you are a mix and that it hit you in the neck are the reasons you didn't die."

"But why was it heading for Lady Elizabeth?"

"Lousy aim."

"Who was it meant for?"

"You are stupid aren't you." Catherine glared at him. "I don't think you understand, Catherine, you're being hunted."

 **Author's Note**

 **This chapter came earlier than I had expected. The reason it was going to be late was because I have a friend who looks through each chapter to check for mistakes and gives me a second opinion before I release it, they are away for a couple of weeks without wifi and I didn't want to release a chapter without their consent because I'm always worried that it's bad. :(**

 **So this is the first chapter I've released without checking with them first which makes me extra nervous about it. :/**

 **awesomeninjamonkey & meow cats r awesome: I'm glad you liked it, hope you like this one too! :)**

 **Anonymous Guest: Thank-you for trying to help but as I explained it wasn't because of writer's block just an unaccessible editor! I will let you know if I do get writer's block, which is inevitable. Thank-you again for another kind review, at some point I would like to read one of your stories because if your reviews are that good I can't imagine how amazing your stories would be!**

 **In other news I watched Book of Circus and Book of Murder, because I couldn't wait another year until they may or may not release a dub for both, and they were amazing! A little annoyed that we gained another "Mathilda" for Sebastian with Beast, can he just marry Ciel already!**

 **Anyway, please leave your feeback and the next chapter will come soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"I-I think I should sleep now." Catherine stammered.

"But, Catherine, do you not want to hear-" Sebastian started.

"I think I should sleep now." She replied, firmly.

"But-" A small look of shock settled on his face as he was interupted once more.

"Explain to me in the morning. I've been shot in the neck if you haven't noticed, Sebastian, I can't deal with the stress in this current moment." Her eyes closed. "Good night." She mumbled.

His expression softened. "Goodnight, Miss Verloren." The girl's face twitched but then relaxed as sleep enveloped her. He stayed by her side for a few minutes more, watching her breathing steady, her mind swarmed with dreams, good or bad, who knew?

Sebastian stood up slowly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"My niece, hm?" the demon chuckled to himself. The girl had no resemblance to him, except maybe the hair. She was tall, well, for a woman, about the same height as his brother was. Most of her features represented the angel though, soft expression, icy eyes, grey not blue, slender neck and thin lips. Unconventionally pretty but not ugly.

Sebastian smiled again. "You really were incompetent, Charles."

He made his way out of the servant's quarters and into the drawing room where he found the Lady Elizabeth dressing Tanaka in a shepherdess' outfit, laughing.

'Her mood changes quickly.' the demon thought.

"Oh, Sebastian?" Lady Elizabeth had turned her attention away from the ridiculously dressed Tanaka as the butler walked into the room. Her expression changed dramatically, a worried look covered her face. "I-Is Catherine alright?"

"Yes, my lady, she is justing resting now." He bowed his head to the young noble. Lizzie sighed in relief. She smiled brightly at the butler.

"Sebastian! I've finished with Tanaka, it's your turn to look cute!" She rushed over to the demon, bonnet in hand, as Tanaka laughed his signature laugh. Elizabeth tried to reach up and place the bonnet on the butler's head, struggling as he was really quite tall.

"My lady, as much as I would love to look cute, I'm afraid it's time for my master to retire to bed, do you know where he is?"

"He rushed off to his study about an hour ago." She looked worried again. "If Catherine is unable to, who will help me go to bed?"

"Do not worry, my lady, I have asked Mey Rin to take care of Catherine's duties until she has fully recovered." He smiled at the young girl. "Goodnight, my lady, Mey Rin will be up in a minute."

"Goodnight Sebastian!" She said, cheerful once more. Sebastian left the room and walked to his master's study. He was surprised that the young earl hadn't called for him once in the past two hours. He knocked on the large wooden door and opened it.

"Master, we should prepare you for bed-" He was greeted by Ciel with his head on the desk, snores escaping his lips, asleep. Sebastian chuckled.

"Falling asleep slumped in your desk chair, how irresponsible of you." He looked at the sleeping lord, navy locks falling over his eyes. "But typical I suppose."

He stared at the boy, he was rather pretty for a child. After a little while Sebastian shook his head and sighed. It was only yesterday that he had almost _kissed_ the young master, he couldn't let that happen again.

The demon turned away from the boy, only to find himself looking at him again. Ciel was so innocent, so vulnerable, as he slept. Sebastian knelt beside his master and sighed once more. He adjusted his arms so he could rest his head, this movement accidentally nudged the boy, waking him.

"S-sebastian.." Ciel mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Sebastian quickly backed away creating a 3 feet distance between the two. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"I don't know, my lord. But I guess quite a while, you were snoring." Sebastian laughed a little.

"Oh, shut up." Ciel looked up to his butler but quickly turned away as a blush shone on his cheeks, remembering the events of earlier.

Sebastian noticed this change of mood, "My lord?"

"So how is she?" the young boy spat.

"How is who?"

"C-Catherine." He stammered, the name seemed to burn his lips as he said it.

"She is resting, my lord, she should recover in the next few days. The doctor you hired was really quite amazing."

"Y-Yes." Ciel's blush went a darker red, a red that could easily rival Sebastian's eyes. "What did you find out about her?" His confidence slowly regained itself.

"She isn't of this world, my lord."

"A demon?"

"You could say that."

"Did Elizabeth make a contract?" Ciel gasped a little.

"No, my lord. Catherine is not of that kind."

"What do you mean? You said she was a demon."

"Yes, a demon and an angel."

"A mixed breed?"

"Yes."

"What's she doing here?"

"Escaping execution, probably. Her kind is not well liked, they are too powerful. If only ten of them fought us they could wipe out the entirity of demons and angels."

"That doesn't explain why she's working for Elizabeth."

"Well, my lord, I have reason to believe that she was looking for me."

"L-Looking for you?" Ciel's blush reappeared, dusting his cheeks.

"Yes, she seemed to have taken a liking to me."

"Oh." Ciel felt like he was going to cry, he squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deeply.

"My lord?" Sebastian knelt by his young master again, placing a hand on the boy's back. Ciel felt heat rush to the skin under his butler's touch. He shook the hand off his back.

"I'm fine. I think I should go to bed now."

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian bowed his head as Ciel stood up and walked into the hall. The boy's eyes were still squeezed shut, fighting off the tears. As he couldn't see where he was going the young earl tripped over his foot and fell to the green carpet.

"My lord!" Sebastian rushed to his master's aid.

That's when the water gates opened. Tears poured onto the earls cheeks, seeping through his eyepatch. It had been a while since he'd cried, the boy would never let himself. But now, he couldn't help it.

"Master.." Sebastian whispered, he hadn't experienced the boy crying, it made his heart pound.

"I-I'm fine." Ciel sniffed and stood up, losing his footing again but this time he was caught by Sebastian.

"You may have twisted your ankle, master. I'll carry you to your room." Sebastian said as he lifted the boy into his arms. Ciel tried to hide his tear-streaked face and pressed his navy-blue head into his butler's chest. Sebastian's heart rate raced again.

The butler placed the boy on the large bed. Ciel sat down and wiped his eyes.

"I'll prepare you for bed and then take a look at your ankle." Sebastian smiled. He helped the boy into his nightclothes, avoiding his ankle so not to hurt him. When dressed, Ciel lay down as Sebastian knelt by his ankle. The demon put his gloved hands on the boy's leg. Slowly he touched the damaged muscle. Ciel winced slightly.

"Tell me if this hurts, my lord." Sebastian placed his left hand on his master's thigh, just above the knee, and pressed his foot so the toe was bent towards the shin.

Ciel wasn't focusing on the pain shooting through his foot, his attention was on the gloved hand on his thigh. His cheeks turned a light shade of rose. The butler moved his hand further up the boy's thigh, to get a better balance as he bent the foot forward as if on ballet point.

Ciel felt heat rush to his cheeks. He stared at the demon, _his_ demon. The butler's hair was growing quite long, reaching his lower neck, Ciel wanted nothing more than to run his hand through those dark locks. He almost reached forward but stopped halfway as a stab of pain shot through his ankle. He flinched, pulling the leg away from Sebastian's reach.

"That's definitely twisted, if you rest it, it should be alright for you to walk on it in the morning." Sebastian looked up at his young lord. The boy had his head down, navy hair covering his expression. "Master? Are you alright?"

"Fine." Ciel spat. Sebastian was surprised, did his ankle really hurt that much? Or was it something else..

"My lord, you should probably get some sleep now."

"Alright." Ciel got under the sheet and pulled it over his face so only the top of his head was exposed.

"Goodnight my lo-" Sebastian got up to leave.

"Please." the boy said, his voice muffled by the sheet. "Would you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Displaying weakness in front of me, my lord?" Sebastian laughed.

"Just stay." the young earl replied firmly.

"Of course." He sat by his master. "I shall always be by your side, until the very en-"

Ciel had pulled Sebastian's face to his and was _kissing_ him with desperation that neither of them had experienced before.

Mouth met mouth.

Hands met dark hair.

Undying love met undying love.

 **Author's Note**

 **I have been waiting to write this chapter for ages! I hope it went as well as I wanted it to, leave your feeback please.** **I should mention that my editor of sorts still isn't back so again I am quite nervous about this chapter x**

 **wereheredog: thank you, I hope you like this one too xx**

 **awesomeninjamonkey: YES SAME SEBACIEL FOR LIFE! WHO CARES ABOUT THE THOUSAND YEAR AGE DIFFERENCE**

 **meow cats r awesome: They totally should, but sadly they don't actually become canon, I guess that's what fanfiction's for!**

 **Anonymous Guest: I really am interested in reading some of your stuff because I'm 100% sure it will be amazing! As for your question, I never try to wing my chapters but I don't have a detailed outline of everything either, I just have an idea in my mind and then write it which creates more ideas which creates even more ideas and then creates the chapter, does that make sense? I hope it does :)**

 **I just finished an anime called Noragami and I recommend it to EVERYBODY it was incredible, I loved it :)**

 **I have another question for you guys: whats your favourite anime other than Black Butler?**

 **Mine's Attack On Titan because Ereri is my otp and Armin is sunshine and Levi is my husband.**

 **Idk guys its 2:30 am :)**

 **Next chapter most likely in a week x**


	13. Chapter 13

Cold.

Alone.

Ciel sighed sleepily, and burrowed further down inito the duvet, searching for some kind of warmth. He could feel the morning light piercing through the thin sheets, and he wondered idly whether he coul have a fire at this time in the morning. His bare feet met cold air and he shifted irritably. It took a moment for him to register that half the duvet had been thrown over the side of the bed.

Something was strange, something was different. He glanced around the room, dimly lit by a streak of light from the parted curtains. Paintings were wonky on the wall, the vase by his bed on the floor and chipped, sheets strewn across the room. It was as if a small tornado had gone through this room. What had happened?

He tried to sit up, before groaning in pain, his whole body aching and sore. His mind slowly ground into motion, trying piece together the images in his head.

There was...heat. He remember heat, a stark contrast to the frosty chill he was feeling now.

And hands. And fingers. And heavy, laboured breathing. And noise.

Yes, there was a lot of noise.

Ciel ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his eyes. More images flooded his brain.

The ripping of material, the gloved hands on fair skin, the screaming of names.

Ciels heart began to pound. Had that really happened, or was it just a dream.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

"My lord? Are you awake, I have your morning tea." his butler's clear voice rang through the room.

"Yes, come in." Ciel croaked, his mind still fuzzy.

"This morning you have Earl Grey tea, from Italy." Sebastian placed the tray on the table by his master's bed. He noticed the chipped vase by his feet and picked it up. "Oh dear, this was a Chinese artefact given to you by Mr Lau, it's a shame it got chipped."

"Sebastian, what happened here?" Ciel gestured to his cluttered room.

"Just a minor earthquake, my lord." Sebastian said.

"Earthquake? Are you sure?"

"Yes, believe me, I know my fair share on earthquakes." Sebastian smirked. Ciel's eyes widened, everything fit into place, the images became a memory. He opened his mouth to say something but all he could do was splutter.

"I have some business to attend to so once you've finished your tea, I'll return to help you get dressed." Sebastian bowed and left the wordless Ciel alone.

 **xxxxx**

Catherine was sat up in bed when the butler reached her room. She was disorientated but able to move, finally her inhuman genes were worth something. She was practicing moving her head from side-to-side when she noticed Sebastian standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Miss Verloren." He asked. "I trust you slept well?"

"Not exactly, there was a strange shaking in the night which stopped any sort of resting." She replied, irritably.

"Is that so?" Sebastian smirked a little.

"I wouldn't have slept anyway, so it made no difference." After letting the silence settle, Catherine resumed her exercises. "So, am I going to die?"

"It's hard to say." Sebastian sat himself by her bedside, "the people - well not people exactly - that are hunting you are quite persistent, they do have eternity to kill you."

"I'm guessing they're not human."

"They're both halves of you."

"Both of them?"

"The bullet was demon made, but I wouldn't be surprised if the angels were after you too."

"I didn't know my species was so despised." Silence fell in the room again. Slowly Sebastian stood up and walked to the door.

"Catherine, my brother sent you to me so that I would watch over you. I won't let you die without a fight. I have as much a duty to you as I do my master." Sebastian nodded his head. "Good day, Miss Verloren."

Catherine lay there for a few minutes. Her species was hated so much that she had a planned assassination? It seemed very humanoid to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when the Lady Elizabeth rushed in.

"Cathy!" Lizzie squealed. The young girl wrapped her arms around the maid and nuzzled her head into the crook of Catherine's neck.

"Mistress." Catherine squeaked as the life was squeezed out of her. Lizzie's grip loosened as the maid relaxed into the hug, breathing in the scent of her young mistress.

"Are you alright?" Lizzie pulled away, a concerned look in her eyes.

"I could be better, my lady, but I'm recovering well." Catherine smiled weakly. Lizzie shuffles from foot to foot, staring at the ground. "Whats wrong, mistress?"

Lizzie shakes her head and remains quiet.

After a minute or two Elizabeth finally piped up, "Catherine, can you help me take my mind off everything?"

"How so, my lady?"

Lizzie's eyes were bright, "A story, perhaps?"

Catherine thought for a moment, she only knew two stories, she knew she couldn't tell Elizabeth the story about Sebastian, Elizabeth may be vague but she's not stupid. Another minute of silence passed until Catherine finally decided on a story.

"Once, many years ago, there was a beautiful angel, so beautiful even demons and devils from the depths of hell would stop to admire her. She was a messenger angel and her name was Eve. She was unlike other angels, she didn't look down on her rivals with disgust and hatred, she would watch them with curiosity and kindness. On one of her visits into the inferno she met a certain demon, his name was Charles..." Catherine carried on with the story of her life, the akuma tenshi child, the trial of her parents, their murders, all of it. She was careful not to mention her name, or Grells for that fact but she gradually noticed her young mistress's face grow paler and paler. She knew.

When she had finished, the Lady Elizabeth sat staring at her maid. Her demon maid, her angel maid. Lizzie moved forward, close to tears, and looked dead into Catherine's cloudy eyes.

"Is that why you're being hunted?" She whispered.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys, I apologise for this being so late! I am sadly one of the lucky people who had to start school again so it's been a bit hectic recently, I hope you can forgive me.**

 **awesomeninjamonkey: I know yaoi ships are my lifeeeeeeeee, I have too many XD**

 **meow cats r awesome and werehog dog: Thank you for your reviews, I hope you liked this chapter :)**

 **Anonymous Guest: I agree with you on the weak parts of the chapter, I know it's no excuse but it was written at 2 am so that might be partly at fault. And, yes, you're correct, romance and me don't mix that well :/ but I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter anyhow! I would like to know your opinions on the last chapter in detail, your reviews really interest me :) Also I recommend Death Note wholeheartedly, it was my first ever anime/manga so it holds a very special place in my heart so I hope you enjoy/ed it if you watch it/have already watched it :)**

 **Next chapter will be coming soon I promise x**


	14. Chapter 14

"M-my lady." Catherine stammered. Silence hung in the room like an unwanted guest. Lizzie sighed.

"I came down to visit you earlier but Sebastian was here and I didn't want to interrupt." Catherine's eyes glazed over. "I heard him say you were being hunted."

She knew. Her beautiful, innocent, young mistress knew. Knew what a monster she was.

"That bullet didn't kill you because you're angel side wasn't affected, right?" Lizzie asked, tilting her head to the side.

Catherine nodded slowly. Her mind was fuzzy, blank and fuzzy. The colour drained from her face.

"It's alright, Cathy." Lizzie smiled a small smile. The young girl placed her delicate hand on the maid's. "Whatever you are, you still jumped in front of that bullet to save me. You had no reason to, we don't have a contract. I'm very grateful to you.

Catherine looked at her mistress for what felt like the first time. She looked at her through her own eyes, not through the eye of a maid, too meek to speak up. She smiled wanly. Of course it took her near death to finally see her like this, just who she was. That beautiful sweet girl.

"Well, I suppose it was going to happen sooner or later," she murmured with a sigh, "I'm not the best at keeping secrets."

The room was quiet again.

"Were you lonely?" Lizzie asked, Catherine raised an eyebrow, "You said you didn't go to school or socialise with other children as a child, so were you lonely?"

"Loneliness was never a thought that crossed my mind. I didn't have friends but as a child your interest darts form one thing to another in the space of a second, so I didn't have the time to ponder on loneliness." Catherine paused. "I think I felt the only people I needed were my parents." Tears threatened to roll down the maid's face but she held them back and smiled, weakly.

"What about now they're gone, are you lonely now?" Lizzie's expression was filled with curiosity.

"Now they're gone... Now they're gone, you could say that yes I am lonely." Catherine's smile faded.

"You've got me haven't you?" Lizzie smiled.

Catherine thought for a moment. "Yes, my lady, I have got you."

The maid's arms reached out and pulled Elizabeth into her chest. She nuzzled her face into her mistress's hair, breathing in that beautiful, pure fragrance. Lizzie sighed and snuggled into Catherine's embrace.

They lay there, intertwined, happy to be in each others arms, happy to be together.

Lizzie sat up after a while.

"Catherine, to me you are no longer a servant." The girl paused. "You are a friend."

Elizabeth leaned across and planted a chaste kiss on her new friend's cheek.

Catherine's heart was in flutters, dancing around her chest, beating harder than ever. Her cheeks flushed a deep red, her icy exterior melted.

Her first friend.

She wrapped an arm around the young girl's slim waist, pulling her mistress closer. Elizabeth stared at the thin, pale arm that had appeared around her stomach, surprise in her eyes.

 _I love her._

Catherine rested her forehead on the girl's and stared deep into her forest green eyes.

 _I have always loved her._

Her other hand gently stroked Lizzie's smooth cheek. Her eyes closed as she felt herself lean in to Elizabeth. The young girl showed no sign of resisting when her eyes closed as well.

 _My heart beats faster for her._

Inches, centimetres, millimetres, they were so close.

Until-

"SEBASTIAN!" Catherine and Lizzie shot apart, as the manor shook from the young boys distressed yell.

"C-Ciel?" Lizzie asked, questionably. She stood up, refusing to meet Catherine's eye, and rushed out of the room. Catherine was left speechless.

 **xxxxx**

Ciel darted into the hall, screeching the name that had angered him so. He was angry, angrier than he had ever been before. Sebastian had dressed him, brought him breakfast and tidied his room and had not said a word about the night before. Why was he pretending that it had never happened?

"SEBASTIAN!" He called out once more, before the butler finally appeared in the hallway, eyes filled with the innocence Ciel knew he never had.

"You called, my lord?" Sebastian asked, impervious to his master's enraged look.

"Why are you pretending that nothing happened!" The young boy yelled.

"Happened when?" Sebastian questioned, putting on a confused act.

"Last ni-" Ciel started.

"Ciel, I heard you yell, are you alright?" A flushed, panting Elizabeth asked from behind the young earl.

"L-Lizzie." Ciel stammered. Oh God. Oh dear God. If Lizzie had heard what he was about to say, the Phantomhive name would be ruined forever.

"My Lady Elizabeth, good morning." Sebastian bowed his head to the girl.

"Good morning, Sebastian." She turned back to Ciel, "Ciel, you look unhappy?"

"I-I'm fine, Elizabeth. Sebastian was just taking too long with my cake." Ciel replied, awkwardly.

"Oh, okay." Elizabeth didn't look convinced. But she shook it off and turned back to the butler. "Sebastian, would you help me pack my things, Catherine and I are leaving this afternoon."

"My lady, I believe that is not a good idea. Catherine is still in a very fragile state, she should stay here and be kept under a close eye by Dr Downham." Sebastian replied.

"But she is not safe here, she would be safer at home." Elizabeth was firm in her answer.

"She will be no safer there than she will here."

 **xxxxx**

Elizabeth finally agreed to stay another night, for Catherine's sake. Ciel avoided all interaction with Sebastian and stayed holed up in his bedroom, feigning a cold. Thoughts darted through his head like lighting bolts.

He had slept with Sebastian. He had to come to terms with that. Did he like it? Y-yes, yes he did. Did he love him? Again, yes he did. Very much.

Why was Sebastian pretending it never happened? Did he regret it? Does he love someone else? Was what Lizzie said true? Did Sebastian love th-that maid?

Ciel began shaking, he hugged his knees and buried his face between them.

He heard a knock on the door, "My lord? It's time to prepare you for bed."

Was it dark already? Ciel lifted his head up to the window to see that night had arrived, and the grounds were glowing white in the soft light of the moon.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked again.

"Yes." Ciel croaked. He straightened himself out and cleared his throat as Sebastian came through the door.

Nothing was said, no eye contact shared. Sebastian dressed his master, like he did everyday, as if nothing had changed. But oh it had.

Ciel lay down, ready to let sleep take away the pain he felt in his heart.

"Goodnight, my lord." Sebastian said, blowing out the candles by his masters bed. Ciel mumbled some sort of goodnight and closed his eyes.

As sleep began take him, he felt a brush of warm, soft lips press into his temple. Ciel turned around in shock but there was no one there and the door was closed.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hi again! I really hope you liked this chapter, I'm not too sure about some parts but please let me know with your feedback!**

 **Meow cats r awesome: I've always thought that even thought Lizzie puts on that annoying, girly act in the series she's actually a very mature and intelligent young woman, and such an under appreciated character, which is one of the reasons I wanted to write about her! I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

 **Anonymous Guest: Wow that was your longest review yet! So this will probably be my longest reply. I am sorry again for the wait for the last chapter, I was away with friends and then school started and things got stressful so I never had time to sit back and write. My editor had to keep reminding me that I needed to update :/ I bet you're not as bad at writing as you think, your reviews are beautifully written and brighten up my day every time I get them, so I'm sure your writing is just as amazing, maybe even better. I'm afraid I haven't heard of that show, but I googled it and it looked pretty good, and I also can understand that what happens to a character can really affect your mood for the rest of the day! Even if you were grumpy that day, I agree that there were some flaws in that chapter, I think I really needed my editor for a chapter as big and important as that one! Just a side note from me, you would be an incredible editor when you're older and I hope you get to be! And honestly, even after this fanfic is finished (which is sooner than you think I'm afraid) I would like to find a way to read your work, stay in contact and help you as much as I can :)**

 **Next chapter will be soon(ish)**


	15. Sorry

Hello everybody, it's been a while, I'd say about 10 months?

You guys have no idea how bad I feel, I had chapter 15 just about done but then I forgot about it for 10 months and this website deleted it.

I had a whole plan for how this was going to end and what was going to happen in each chapter but I lost it.

This story was my life for most of the summer last year, I put most of my time into it but then when school restarted I got caught up in all the crap that school brings and so much shit happened in the past 10 months I can't even begin to tell you.

I want to finish this story and give you guys the ending you deserve but honestly I just have writers block and no motivation to finish this, if you guys have any ideas I'm willing to hear them and provide them for you.

Anonymous Guest: If you're still there and still being patient enough to wait for this story to update then I admire your patience and belief in me. I feel like I need to apologise to you the most, your reviews really did make my day and they made me smile so much you wouldn't believe. If you have any advice for me or anything I so want to know. I've missed reading your reviews and seeing how my writing can make people happy.

If you guys are still there, thanks for staying with me and I hope I can finish this story soon.


End file.
